Labyrinth Horoscope
by CrystalDreamer620
Summary: Just as it sounds, read and review.


A/N: Ok, I'm bored. So I guess I'll pursue this little fanfiction idea just wormed it's way into my head and wouldn't leave. Yes, that's right. Labyrinth Horoscope. But please keep in mind, I have no psychic abilities (technically) of which to speak. I repeat, I HAVE NO PSYCHIC ABILITIES! So please don't blame me if my little celestial predictions don't prove true. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters. Those belong to Jim Henson, one of the greatest men to walk the face of the Earth. Oh yeah, speaking of the Earth and planets and stuff, the stars and their astral positions don't belong to me either. Big surprise there.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*

~Labyrinth Horoscope~

Aquarius   
~-*~-*~-*

Oh, the things you do for love! Sometime in the near future, you will commit a heroic deed for the love of a friend or family member. Perhaps a sibling, or someone close enough to be a sibling, will be put in grave danger, and it is up to you to rescue them. This will not be an easy task, but in the end it will all be worth it.

Pisces

~-*~-*~-*

Don't despair. Even though times are getting tough, and and it may not seem fair at all, it will get better. Happier times are around the corner, with new adventures to be discovered, new friends to be made, and perhaps a new romance...?

Aries

~-*~-*~-*

Though you may be tempted, do _not_ chilly down! Your hard work and dedication will soon pay off, leaving you with a sense of pride and self-respect. "Chilly Down" may seem like a quick fix from your normal, mundane routine, but in the end, it will catch up with you, leaving you with upsetting consequences. Anyway, you will be rewarded with a much-needed break in the near future. 

Taurus

~-*~-*~-*

A tough decision is just around the corner for you. There are two people, both of which you care about greatly, pulling you in two different directions. Although it leaves you feeling overwhelmed and distraught, you know you did the right thing in the end. This proves true by the immense love you receive from people on not one, but both sides of the feud.

Gemini

~-*~-*~-*

Be forewarned, an oubliette lies ahead. Hard times call for determination and perseverance. However, a trusting friend with much experience and wisdom will help you through. Though there are rocky times ahead in this relationship, your friendship will pull through in the end, strengthening the bond between this inseparable pair. 

Cancer

~-*~-*~-*

Although you have been taught to be weary of dwarves, or any kind different from yourself, you may let your guard down for the next one you meet. Though he is cowardly and of low social ranking, he is loyal and sincere, and a good friend in time of need.

Leo

~-*~-*~-*

Although your life is changing rapidly, and it seems everything is moving too fast, remember to take some time to enjoy the simple things: The companionship of a few close friends, the carefree laughter of a joyful song and dance, the satisfaction of knowing you overcame one of your biggest obstacles...be true to yourself and those around you, and you will be much more satisfied with your ever-changing life.

Virgo

~-*~-*~-*

Beware, a final deadline is coming up soon, and although you may not be totally prepared for it, it is inevitable. You have worked hard to achieve this goal, and in the end you will be rewarded. But be cautioned, for with the rewards come devastating emotional and psychological side effects.

Libra

~-*~-*~-*

You are a kind and sensitive person, with a caring heart and an open mind. However, one fateful night in the distant future leaves you scarred with a new and mysterious reputation. Don't let that change who you are. Continue living your carefree, whimsical life if you so choose, but let this experience be a lesson to you.

Scorpio

~-*~-*~-*

An unexpected trip in your future will leave you feeling refreshed from your normal, everyday schedule, and with a whole new attitude toward life. A mysterious stranger who seems to know you very well will show you the way towards happiness, self-confidence, and romance. Almost as if he's laid his love for you between the stars...

Sagittarius

~-*~-*~-*

I wish I could tell you that you'd be visited by a dark, mysterious stranger...but that's not the case. Expect an encounter with an intriguing, fair-haired man you know very well. This visit will prove to be interesting, although not necessarily in the best of spirits.

Capricorn

~-*~-*~-*

Every now and again in your life, everyone needs some support. Whether it be some quality time with a friend, or an exotic stranger coming to take you away, or just someone lending a helping hand, someone will need it sometime in the near future. The stellar position of Mars makes it unclear, however, if you will be the one giving or receiving the assistance.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*

Ok, pretty strange, huh? I tried to apply Labyrinth morals to everyday life, and, well, this is what I got. I had fun writing it, anyway, and it kept me busy for a couple hours, so I guess it served it's purpose!

As always, remember to review/email me/tell a friend, cuz it makes me feel special. *cheesy grin* Tell me what you got, and if it proved true at all...? Thanks! (º_º)

~CrystalDreamer620~


End file.
